


In Trance

by Chan_Draws



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chan_Draws/pseuds/Chan_Draws
Summary: Basically Band AU.That's allThanks for reading.I'm not good with summarys okay.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. 
> 
> Short explain.  
> Every battalion is a band, bad they switch members under each other a lot. 
> 
> Most of the clones bands are just knows as 'The Clones'
> 
> The Plo Bros, basically Plos kids. He absoltuly adopted them all in this, thank you very much. He performs with them and they love him for it. 
> 
> Then we have the main 4 Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and Padmé are know as 'The force and a Senator'  
> Obi-Wan May or may not basically adopted Anakin. And before Anakin married he maybe adopted Ahsoka. Padmé and Anakin are married.

He was at a bar, the day had been exhausting ,because they couldn't decided who's song to use for the next single. 

He was there to calm down, had heard that there would be live music this evening. So why not, he thought.  
What he didn't expect was excatly these 4 people walking on the stage.  
1 woman, 1 teenage girl and 2 men.  
The woman had a Violin attached to a speaker, the girl was on drum and the younger of the 2 men when to the piano.  
The older one went to the microphone. 

"Hello there. I wish you a good evening. We are 'The force and a Senator'!" He said but with a force that send the crowd clapping.  
And they started.  
Cody would have never thought to hear all of this different instruments work together, but they did. And the voice, the voice of the Singer.  
It put him in a trance. His voice would not be something, that would come to your mind with this kind of music.  
Cody was so absent that he didn't notice how the time flew by.  
And they where finished. The applause was loud and grand, you could say, for a bar. 

The band left swiftly and Cody was left to stare. He quickly paid and went back home.  
He needed to think about what had happend there to him. Was it just that the Singer so handsome? Or was it that their music sounded so, outer world.  
He doesn't know and honestly. He doesn't want to know, because the anwser might be even more confusing. 

_____________________________________________

"Obi-Wan, one of the man on the bar was staring at you the whole time!" Said, practically shouted Anakin. He was worried, of course he was. Obi-Wanhad raised him one way or another. He saw him as his brother and father.  
Padme laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's nothing to worry about Anakin!" Said Obi-Wan. "We always performed here and everything went fine!" he added to his own statement.  
Ahsoka wasn't any help too. "Anakin stop panikin" was all she said while she packed everything.  
"Oh, I'm sorry that I'm worried that you could get jumped!" came from Anakin. Padme put pressure on her hand. Anakin had to calm down, that was clear to everyone.  
"Anakin! We are all leaving together. Nothing will happen!" shouted Obi-Wan. He was tired, for once he let his mask of calm slip.  
He didn't often, but when he did, he was always tired then.  
"I know that you are worried Anakin, but you don't have too. We are all leaving together!" he reassured to himself and Anakin. 

Anakin, he just nodded, he knew that there was nothing to worry about. But he was just worried. Obi-Wan always took the blame for him and the others.  
"If you want we can watch over Artoo for the next couple days." Came from Obi-Wan. "Cepio is on a business trip and won't let anyone else watch over him till we say yes."

Anakin nodded. 

_____________________________________________

A few days had passed since this evening and Cody just couldn't concentrate anymore.  
Whenever he closed his eyes or tried to sleep he heard the voice and saw the face of this stranger. This man.  
To get his mind on other things he went to his favorite café. 

It was a busy day at the Café and everyone knew that, so they shared their tables with strangers, what they normally don't do. Across from him the seat was still free. Until a second ago when someone sat down.  
It was the same man Cody had seen, beeing the lead singer from that band that performerd at the bar a few days ago. What he didn't notice was that he was starring with open mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry are you waiting for someone? Or is the seat already occupied?" Asked the beatiful stranger. Cody shoke his head and got back to himself. "Ah, no, no. It's free." He anwsered. "I'm glad" the man answered. He quickly took his drink when the man's Phone buzzed. He picked up. "Obi! Artoo wanted to say hello!" Belling was able to be heard. "Ahsoka I don't have time. How about you just watch over Artoo till Cepio is back?" "that's the plan old man" "Ahsoka I am not ..... She hung up" said the man.  
Cody quickly looked away, but the man already had seen him looking. "Teenagers am I right" said the man. Cody nodded.  
"I...I saw your performance at the bar the other day" said Cody.  
"I mean, I Was a the bar when you performed. In the crowd. You guys where really good. Like, when first seeing you guys I wouldn't have thought instrument s of that difference would sound so good together. And your singing too. It was great" he just started gushing and he realised and stopped.  
The man just laughed. "Well thank you. I have to say, I'm pretty sure I have seen you somewhere before too" said the man.  
"Cody's the name." Said Cody in reply. "Well, a pleasure to meet you Cody. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi" anwsered Obi-Wan. He smiled. He enjoyed Cody's company, but he can't pin point where he saw Cody before. When it hit him.  
"You're part of 'The Clones' right!" He said. Cody nodded. "yeah, with my brothers"  
Obiwan grinned. "To reply to your praise. You guys aren't bad too."  
They both talked till Cody had to leave. He asked when Obi-Wan and his group would perform again. Obi-Wan gave him the date. And he left and wished Obi-Wan a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Cody and Obi-Wan. But we also meet some more Characters. Yippie

He went to the bar again. It was just a dream, but he hoped that Obi-Wan would perform here this evening. He hoped, so, till it started he sat and drank. He knew he shouldn't drink, but he just couldn't calm down. 

"Obi-Wan, that man is here again!" Came from Anakin, who had looked what their audience was tonight.   
"Oh Cody's here. Well that's great" came from Obi-Wan who was busy reading an Email from their producers.   
"How do you known his name? Actually, how do you know him at all?" shot Anakin back to him, sounding very much confused.   
Padme and Ahsoka also, now payed attention to the conversation and looked at Obi-Wan.   
"I met him at a café a few days ago. Good man. He's part of 'The Clones'" answered Obi-wa looking at Anakin.   
"Don't worry, I told him he's always welcome at our gigs. He practically gushed most of our conversation about how much he liked the gig. It was really sweet."   
Anakin was baffeld, to say the least.   
"Ahsoka, deary, could you say Hi to Cody from me. I sadly can't find any time right now." asked Obi-Wan.   
"What, uuh, yeah of course." Ahsoka was starteled. She stood up and left the backstage area, Padmé was working on calming down Anakin, who was fussing. 

_____________________________________________

Cody didn't notice the teenager Walking to him. So when she tapped his shoulder he was quite starteled.   
He looked at her. She seemed on the younger side, though looks can be deciving.   
Her hair was almost white, with a few blue streaks dyed into it. Her eyes looked innocent but she looked stone serious at him.   
Another thing was her skin. She herself darker than him, but some places of her skin where almost white. Vitiligo, was it called, if he remembered correlty. In her face it looked like a muster, like markings.   
She shortly coughed and spoke.   
"I'm supposed to say hi to you from Obi-Wan. He say's you know him so, that's all. Enjoy the performance" it was quick and serious and then she was alrady gone again.   
He was confused, but he knew who she was talking about. He met Obi-Wan. The man with the voice that can set you in trance. 

From his right, he saw a man walking into his view.   
He seemed sunburned, but he also was heavily tatooed. He was also dressed in clothes, so black that he almost couldn't tell where which piece started.   
He sat down at the bar too. His gaze heavily fixed on the stage.   
The lights where turned down, the performance was beginning. Cody was in a trance again, he didn't notice how the time passed till the crowd started clapping. He stood up and clapped too. Obi-Wanwas looking at him, giving him a sincere smile. 

_____________________________________________

This evening was a success again. They haven't thought it wouldn't.   
Obi-Wan stayed behind, while the others went home already.   
He packed his things and went to where he saw Cody.   
On the way some costumers where telling him how good they where and praising. He just nodded and thanked them.   
He wanted to get to Cody, it was great seeing him here again.   
He sat down next to him, he didn't seem to notice him. Till he ordered a water for Cody.   
He first just stared at him and then laughed.   
"I'm not that drunk." He said. "But you just said that you are drunk. So I'm sobering you up. It's better when you want to talk." Shot Obi-Wan Back.   
Cody nodded and accepted the water.   
"Your performance tonight was amazing. I didn't even notice how time passed!" Obi-Wan smiled. It was genuine, he was happy that Cody had enjoyed the gig.   
"I actually listened to some Songs from you and your guys" told Obi-Wan. He looked at Cody. "It sounded great. It's not completely my taste, but still something not to unpleasant to listen too"   
Cody was not looking at him, mouth open, trying to gather words.   
He couldn't find any and just nodded, staring at his glass of water.   
He heard Obi-Wan laugh beside him, it was a rich and beautiful to hear sound.   
"We're organizing a charity event and still need some performances. And I wanted to ask if, well if you guys want, well I mean.." "I'm gonna ask them, but I'm sure they will say yes." Obi-Wan was smiling at him, he looked like an Angel. A very good looking angel. Maybe Obi-Wan is an angel, wait what was he thinking, he's drunk he should focused. But he can't, the lights just hit Obi-Wan the right way. 

Cody smiled dreamily at him. He laughed, it was sweet to look at, though Cody was apperently more drunk than Obi-Wan thought.   
"I think you had enough alcohol for today Cody. How about you call some of your brothers to pick you up?" Cody just nodded but didn't do anything. "Cody you need to call them to pick you up. I can wait with you, if you want. "  
"Yes, yes of course." Came from Cody, he took out his phone quickly and choosed a contact.   
It ringed and someone picked up.   
Obi-Wan couldn't pick up alot, but from what he heard, was that his brother was angry that Cody stayed out so long when they had alot to do tomorrow.   
When Cody finished he nodded and said: "I'm getting picked up." "That's good, I'll wait with you!"   
They took their stuff and went outside the bar.   
They didn't had to wait long before a black car with yellow markings painted on, stopped next to them. A window rolled down.   
"Get in vod, before Kix get's angry!" Cody nodded and put his stuff in the car.   
He turned to Obi-Wan. He wanted to hug him, but that was probally to early.   
Obi-Wan grinned: "Have a good Night Cody. And don't worry, I'll speak with the others. They'll will agree. We have another gig next week, same time. Till then!" He said and turned around walking to the bus. 

Cody was just blinking, the Boil honked reminding him to get in.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.  
> I am working on a next chapter for my other fic, but I am always working on this one.  
> Just to man Ideas


End file.
